The Perfect Jinchuriki
by KatanaXXX
Summary: Naruto world and story with an OC thrown in to shake things up! OCxSakura NaruX? Rated M for future reasons!
1. The New Student

The Perfect Jinchurikii

_**The Perfect Jinchuriki**_

**Author's note**

**Katana- Sup. This is KatanaXXX speaking, and I have only one thing to say before I start this, my first fanfic.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

Iruka looked up at his rowdy class, the noise generally emanating from one single blonde-headed person. The chuunin sighed. "Does that kid ever run out of energy?" he thought to himself. He picked up his attendance sheet and started to take role.

"Ino?" he called.

"Here!"

"Kiba?"

"Yo!"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What about Akamaru?!"

Iruka sighed. "Akamaru?"

"Arf!!"

"Naruto?"

"Believe it!"

"Sakura?"

"(cough cough)H-here…(cough)" Sakura weakly answered.

Iruka looked up from his role-call list to see the sickly pink-haired girl. She looked horrible, in a word. Her eyes were watery to the point of tears, and her skin was pale. She trembled and coughed uncontrollably. Even her hair seemed to have lost some of its luster. He frowned.

"Sakura? Do you want to go to the nurse?" the chuunin asked.

"(cough) No… I'm (cough) okay…" Sakura mumbled. Iruka looked at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Okay. Just let me know if you change your mind." Iruka assured her, the finished up role. At the very end of the list, he saw a name he didn't recognize, and looked up at the class confusedly, seeing nobody new.

"Um, is there a Chirai Zakaryu in here?" the teacher asked. Everyone stared back at him blankly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Yes? Come in," Iruka called.

The door slid open with a loud bang, and a boy walked in. The slight gust born from the action ruffled his stylishly messy golden hair. The tint of red in his hair matched amazingly with his cheerful-looking red-gold eyes, or so the girls thought. He walked over to Iruka, his blood-colored trench coat flapping about as he moved. The students could see that the coat had a strange black marking they had never seen before on the back, and that underneath he wore black ninja pants and a red shirt, with the same strange black emblem on the front. In short, he looked like no one they had ever seen before.

"Hello," he said, in a pleasant, comforting kind of voice, "My name is Chirai Zakaryu, and I'm a new student here. Nice to meet you." Half the girls in the room swooned by his voice alone. (And one boy, but we'll get to Lee later)

Iruka looked at the role sheet and nodded. "Okay. Take a seat, if you will. We were about to begin class," the chuunin advised.

Chirai nodded and walked up the aisles of desks until he found one with an empty desk, right between Naruto and Sakura. Naruto looked up at him and grinned.

"Hey! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meetcha!!"

"Chirai grinned back. "I'm Chirai!! Nice to meet you too! I think this class is going to be great!!" Chirai responded, just as loudly.

Ino groaned. _"Great. Another Naruto," _she thought to herself as she stole a glance at the new boy. She couldn't help but blush slightly. _"At least this one has some fashion sense. And he's pretty easy on the eyes, too!"_

Naruto and his new friend were getting along greatly, laughing and talking joyously. Chirai suddenly came to full attention when he noticed that there was someone else sitting next to him, with her bright pink head in her arms. Chirai cautiously poked her arm. She raised her head slowly, coughed, and turned to look at him.

"Hello…" she managed to whisper, her throat raw, and eyes streaming with tears of pain and exhaustion.

Chirai took notice of her teary face and frowned. He gently wiped the tears off her face and joked, "Geez, I didn't think I was THAT ugly!! I'm making girls cry at the sight of me now!! Nobody hold up a mirror!! Aren't I a terrifying monster?!"

The entire class laughed, along with Chirai himself, and Sakura smiled. She was touched that someone that didn't even know her was trying to make her feel better.

"I'm (cough) not crying because (cough cough) of you. I'm just sick. You're (cough) actually quite the (cough) looker. And you are definitely (cough) NOT a monster," Sakura responded.

Chirai leaned in towards her, brushing aside a stray strand of pink hair off her cheek. She blushed due to his sudden closeness. He whispered into her ear, "If only you knew…" She looked at him, confused, but he just chuckled and returned to his seat.

Iruka, who had just returned from the bathroom, spoke up. "Alright, as you know, the graduation exams are next Friday. So, until then, we practice. Can I have three volunteers, please?" Sasuke, Naruto, and Chirai all ran to the small practice area at the front of the room. Iruka set up three targets, each about one hundred feet from each boy.

"Alright. Let me explain the rules. I will hand each of you ten shuriken, and you are to try ant hit the target with them. Six hits is passing. Now, once you all have your shuriken, you may start," Iruka explained.

The boys nodded, and Sasuke stepped up. He threw the shuriken slowly, only releasing one once the previous had made its mark, one at a time. Eight of the weapons landed true.

Naruto tossed all of his one after another, seven of them making it. He frowned. Sasuke beat him by one…

Chirai grinned maniacally, flinging all of his shuriken at the target at once. The entire classroom rang with the sound of metal on metal as the weapons hit each other in mid-air, breaking into shards. Amazingly, all of the shards hit the target. Even more amazingly, when the class looked a bit more closely, the shards seemed to make a picture.

"It's a…taco?" Shikamaru said aloud. Chirai laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops. Guess I'm a bit hungry!" Chirai explained to the now-hysterical classroom. The bell for lunch ironically rang then and the entire class was gone before you could even say 'ramen.'

"Hm. Such talent at such a young age… I should keep an eye on him…" Iruka muttered to himself.

**So, whatcha think? It's my first fanfic, so don't be too vicious with the reviews, please. And trust me, it WILL get better, once I get deeper into the storyline.**

'**Til next time,**

**KatanaXXX**


	2. Attack of the Emo

Katana- I'm back with chapter 2

**Katana- I'm back with chapter 2!! Hope you guys enjoy! Chirai, do it!**

**Chirai- You got it!! **

**Chirai- KATANAXXX DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE OF NARUTO. ALL HE OWNS IS ME, CHIRAI. AND COOKIES. AND SOMETIMES MUFFINS. BUT MAINLY ME.**

**Jutsu name**

_People thinking_

**Attack of the Emo**

Chirai, Naruto, and a half-awake Sakura wandered off to the training grounds to enjoy their lunches. They found a nice, shady spot, and sat down to eat. Naruto happily slurped his ramen, as did Chirai, while Sakura picked at her salad.

"So," Chirai said when he finished eating, "Out of curiosity, do you two have any jutsus that you are best at? A specialty or something?" The other two set down their now-empty bowls and turned to him.

"I specialize in one thing and one thing only: Shadow Clones!" Naruto responded with a smile.

"I really only do the basics. Substitutions and that sort of thing, no real specialties," Sakura answered quietly. She had taken medicine for the cough, but that didn't help her exhaustion or her generic feel-like-crap-iness. Although, she _did _find that sitting under a shady tree with her head on Chirai's shoulder was rather nice. Not that she liked him like that or anything. He was just there, he didn't mind, and he was warm.

"So, what is your specialty?" Naruto asked Chirai.

Chirai grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Suddenly an angry voice called, "Zakaryu! I'm calling you out!! I challenge you!!"

Naruto spun around and spotted Sasuke standing a few feet away, looking livid. "Hehe. Speak of the devil!" Naruto laughed.

Chirai looked at the Uchiha and flashed him a million-dollar smile. Sasuke's fangirls went weak at the knees for a moment. "And why is that? Are we in your emo corner? If so, we can move," Chirai joked, making the other boy twitch in annoyance.

"No. You showed me up with those shuriken during practice earlier today. And nobody makes a fool out of an Uchiha!" Sasuke roared.

A crowd was now forming around the two, waiting to see what would happen.

Chirai smirked, "Of course not. Why would anyone bother? They're doing a pretty fine job of it on their own!" The crowd gasped and burst into laughter at the same time.

"That does it!!" Sasuke bellowed as he struck at the red-tinted blonde. The Uchiha blinked in surprise when he noticed that his fist hit nothing but air. He twirled around to see Chirai gently placing Sakura on a bench.

He then took of his trench coat and tossed it into Sakura's arms with a flourish. "Hold that for me?" he asked playfully, in an excited tone. Sasuke couldn't believe it. We was excited about getting his ass handed to him? Sasuke shrugged it off. His funeral.

Chirai stretched the muscles in his arms for a second, then cracked his knuckles. "Give me a second, emo," Chirai said as he flashed through a couple handsigns.

"**Battle Theme Jutsu!!**"

Suddenly music started to play out of thin air, confusing Sasuke and amusing the onlookers.

"_I LIKE BIG BUTTS-" _Chirai sweatdropped in embarrassment and stopped the song.

"Oops. Wrong station," Chirai explained as he mimed turning an imaginary dial. After some static radio noises, he stopped on a high-energy hard rock song. "Now this," Chirai stated, turning to face his opponent, "is a song I can fight to!"

Sasuke growled and leapt at Chirai, going for the throat. Chirai sidestepped at the last second, letting the Uchiha hit the ground face first. Everyone laughed as Sasuke flipped back to his feet, only to see Chirai obnoxiously dancing to the chakra-induced music, ignoring him completely. Sasuke charged at him and grinned maliciously when he felt his fist hit something solid. Then he felt pain. The thing he had punched was a log. He clutched his hand, which was throbbing painfully, busying himself with pulling out the splinters as he glared at the blonde, hatred clear on his face.

Iruka arrived on the scene just in time to see Sasuke vs. The Log. For some, otherworldly reason, he had a powerful urge to say 'Touché.' He shook it off and got the details from a student. Deciding that this would be a good chance to see his new pupil in action, he stood in place and watched the fight.

No matter how much he hated the guy, Sasuke had to admit that Chirai was good. He blocked and parried nearly every blow thrown at him, and retaliated just as masterfully. Yes, he was good; but not good enough. Sasuke decided to pull out his ultimate combo and end this.

Sasuke forced nearly all of his chakra into his legs, allowing him to appear behind Chirai before his opponent could react, and delivered a punishing blow to his enemy's back, sending Chirai flying forward.

Without missing a beat, Sasuke flashed through a few handsigns, and took a deep breath.

Right before Chirai managed to hit the ground, he heard the attack name being called.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!!"

Chirai twisted around midair just in time to take a large red-orange fireball directly to the chest. The portion of the field he hit immediately caught ablaze, to make things even worse.

The crowd gasped, and Sasuke smiled wickedly. "That's impossible!" Iruka babbled, "There's no way someone that age could do a fire style jutsu! It takes too much chakra!!"

Naruto stared at the burning area in disbelief. "No way… There's no way he could have survived that!! Oh my God!!"

Sakura said nothing, but clenched harder onto Chirai's jacket, eyes tearing up slightly. The rest of the crowd only stared mournfully at the burning area.

Sasuke laughed maniacally. "One show-off, well-done!! Mwahahahaha!!" Suddenly a dark form arose from within the blaze.

Chirai walked out of the fire, extinguishing it with a sweep of his arm, his shirt almost burned away, but otherwise unharmed in the slightest. In fact, he looked better than ever. He brushed off the last bit of his shirt in annoyance, then looked at Sasuke, his red-gold eyes glimmering dangerously.

"That was my favorite shirt," Chirai said calmly, a devious grin plastered to his face.

Everyone gaped at him, no longer out of surprise, but out of curiosity. There were there were two identical markings across his back, wing-like in shape, but more artistic, originating from a central focal point just below each shoulder blade. Instead of normal lines, however, they looked like they were on fire.

Chirai grinned. "You call THAT a fire jutsu? Let me show you what a REAL fire jutsu looks like!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his jaw tightened. "You're bluffing."

Chirai's eyes sparkled with a hint of menace behind them. "Am I?" He asked as he flashed through some handsigns that nobody had ever seen before. He smiled and inhaled deeply.

"**Dragon Style: Dragon's Laughter!!**"

Chirai called as a golden stream of flames burst out of his mouth and into Sasuke, scorching him with flames so hot, the water in the air boiled. Chirai released his jutsu, ending the burning onslaught, and revealing a badly burned and quite unconscious Sasuke.

Chirai laughed victoriously, slipping back into his trench coat, and walked over to Iruka. "Sensei, I suggest you get him to the hospital. He seems a bit under the weather. Sakura, too. I don't care what she says, a doctor still needs to examine her. I'll herd everyone else back to class." Chirai said with a sincere grin. He then walked into the crowd and was swallowed up by the mass of students.

Iruka grudgingly busied himself with the task given to him by a twelve-year-old. "I REALLY need to keep an eye on that kid…" the teacher thought for the second time that day.

**Well, what do you think? R&R, if you will! This was my first action scene, so tell me how I did, if you could!**

'**Till next time,**

**KatanaXXX**


	3. Muggers Get Pwned

KatanaXXX- I'm back, mainly out of boredom

**KatanaXXX- I'm back, mainly out of boredom. Apparently nobody reads this thing, cuz I have like 2 reviews. From the SAME PERSON!! Seriously, people, give a dude a break!! I can't speak to you people anymore! Chirai, just do it!**

**Chirai- Right! KATANAXXX DOES NOT OWN NARUTO, BECAUSE IF HE DID, I WOULD BE IN IT!!**

_**Muggers Get Pwned**_

Iruka walked back into the classroom, half expecting to see a wild rave, complete with techno music and strobe lights, (don't underestimate Chirai's crazy party jutsu arsenal!) but instead saw his entire class, even Naruto, sitting there quietly. And Chirai. And Kiba. And…TenTen? Wasn't she absent today? Iruka's eyes narrowed and he tossed a shuriken right _through _Chirai's head. The image flickered and suddenly the entire class disappeared.

"If you're going to use a genjutsu to skip out on class, at least use one that isn't suckish, dumbass!!" Iruka yelled generically to the sky, secretly impressed that the boy was able to create such a large-scale genjutsu, suckish or not, and hold it up from a distance.

Naruto froze for a second. "My 'Iruka is Pissed' senses are tingling!" Chirai laughed along with his new friend. They were currently taking the long way (as to avoid Iruka) to the hospital to check up on Sakura. Naruto suddenly noticed movement in the alley a bit to the left from the road they were walking on. Chirai heard a few rough voices calling orders.

"Sounds like a group mugging…" Naruto mused.

"That it does. Should we help?" Chirai responded mischievously. The duo nodded and vanished.

"Give us your money and nobody gets hurt!" The lead bandit commanded, sneering wickedly. The Bakasama Gang had brought in a good haul today. Four terrified tourists were about to get everything they ever owned taken from them by his twenty vicious gang members. He may even bring that girl in the group back to the hideout to-

"Let those people go, if you know what's good for ya!" a rather young voice called from above. The gang leader, or Borun, as he was called, looked up. There was a vibrant orange brat standing on top of the building.

"Don't make threats you can't follow through with, punk! We are the Bakasama Gang! Even the police don't mess with us!!" Borun growled back in response. He hated cocky kids. Actually, he hated kids in general.

Naruto grinned. "I CAN follow through with my threats!" He formed 9 shadow clones and, at once, leapt off of the edge of the building, each Naruto going into a spinning axe-kick.

"**Rain of Orange Axes!!**"

Naruto's foot collided with the faces of ten cronies, knocking them out instantly. The shadow clones poofed away, leaving only the original.

"Tired already?" Borun mocked through gritted teeth, as he and his leftover cronies drew their weapons.

"Nope. Just lettin' my buddy in on the fun!" Naruto answered. The gang looked confusedly at the boy until they noticed a dark figure racing at them from the end of the alleyway.

The crony nearest to the figure thrust out his knife when he was in range, but Chirai simply ducked and slid up to the poor criminal's torso. He loosed a single punch that sent the crony flying into the rest of his gang, taking them down with ease.

Borun clenched onto his iron knuckles and watched as the boy in the trenchcoat stood up and walked over to the other blonde, who was currently about 15 feet directly ahead of the gang leader.

The boys grinned and decided to use a team attack maneuver they had discussed only minutes ago. Naruto held out his left hand, Chirai his right, and meshed their fingers together, palms facing the head thug. Together, they dashed towards Borun, and slid to a stop on either side of the mugger, their hands a centimeter from his face.

"**ChiNaru Slingshot!!**"

The duo called as they thrust their palms into Borun's face, sending him flying back into a wall, leaving a Borun-sized crater. The thug staggered out of the hole, took a step, and collapsed, unconscious. The blondes grinned victoriously. Suddenly sirens could be heard.

The boys leapt to the top of a building and continued their way to the hospital, allowing the police to calm down the victims and deal with the Bakasama Gang. "Well, that was a nice detour!" Chirai stated cheerfully.

"That it was!" Naruto responded, just as happy, "Oh, we're here!"

The two stopped running at the entrance of the hospital, and calmly walked in.

The nurse working the Visitor Relations booth looked up to see a couple of boys walking up to her.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"We're here to visit a Sakura Haruno. We're friends from school," Chirai explained. The nurse typed something on her computer. Then she looked up and informed the duo that Sakura was currently in room 412. The boys thanked her and were on their way.

Sakura was thrilled to see that her friends had come to visit her. Quite frankly, the hospital was boring as hell. They boys told her the story of what had happened on the way there, and Sakura listened intently, amazed by their heroics. Little did they know, they had another listener. One who had seen the fight for himself.

"What teamwork… Those two definitely need to be on a squad together." Iruka told himself as he listened in on the story he had watched unfold only minutes ago. Hey, someone had to call the police.

**Eh? Whaddaya think? Personally, I like it. But I'm the author. And I won't know if you like it unless your SOMEHOW told me so yourselves. Hmm… I wonder how?**

**Maybe R&R!! PLEASE!! Please?**


End file.
